The Closest To God
by robinashley
Summary: After a particularly hard work day, Jack comes over to comfort Erica.  Jack/Erica love.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ladies and gents! Jack/Erica love/fluff/smut. After all of the Erica/Hobbes I've been seeing lately I decided I needed to remind myself why I love Jack/Erica so very much! Enjoy! You know the drill, I don't own anything I just obsess over them. **

**

* * *

**

It was late by the time she got home. It had been a long day of rerouting FBI leads and fighting with Tyler. She just wanted to go home, crawl under the covers, and pretend like nothing was different. She wanted to pretend like nothing had changed since the Visitors landed a year ago. But even as she walked into her living room and tossed her keys onto the mail table, she knew that relaxation wasn't going to happen. Relaxation was a thing of the past for Erica. Stress, disappointment, fear, and then a little more stress for good measure was all that seemed to come her way anymore. Except when she was with Jack, of course.

Father Jack Landry. What an unlikely place to find a friend. But she had. She had found the one person in her upside down world that she could trust unconditionally. She didn't know what it was about him exactly. Was it that he was a priest? He was honest by profession, after all. Somehow, however, she didn't think that was it. He just made her feel…comfortable. Safe.

Over the past year they had fought together, lost together, overcome some seemingly insurmountable odds together, and they had become close. He had held her hand when she was feeling unsteady. He had laughed with her when she needed relief. They'd watched bad movies and even worse reality TV, been to Mass together and even gone to a jazz concert in Central Park. He fixed a broken pipe in her bathroom and she had sewn countless pieces of clothing back together for him after harsh battles.

But it was on nights like tonight that he meant the most. Nights like this when she just wanted her friend to talk her through a bad mood. Nights like this when she needed him.

After 20 minutes of sitting on the couch trying desperately to focus on the television she stood and walked to the counter where she had left her phone. She started at it for a few moments before finally picking it up and dialing. She bit her lip as it rang, glancing at the clock, 10:30. She mentally kicked herself for calling so late, but before she had time to really think about it a voice came on the line.

"Erica?"

"Jack, hey. I'm sorry it's so late, I wasn't thinking."

"I wasn't asleep. Is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes! Yeah. Everything's fine." She should have realized that the first thing he would think upon getting her call was that something had happened to one of them.

"Good." He sounded as confused as he was relieved.

"I was actually just calling to say hello." Did she really just say that?

He paused before answering and she could hear concern tainting a smile. "Well, hello, Erica."

"Hello, Jack."

"Listen. What are you doing right now?" He sounded hopeful.

She laughed at the lie she told. "Watching TV?"

"Is Tyler at home?"

She sighed and studied her shoes. "Nope. He went up to the ship with Lisa around 4. I guess he decided to stay the night."

"I see. I'm sure he's fine, Erica." And there it was, that comforting, sweet voice she had been calling to hear. One sentence from him could do more to comfort her than hours of conversation from anyone else. She craved it.

"No, I know he is. I know he just wants to be with Lisa. I just miss him."

His voice was soft, "I know you do." There was a comfortable pause, "Hey, listen. I'm just sitting here with nothing to do. I was trying to work on a sermon but it's just not coming. You wouldn't happen to want some company?"

Erica smiled. Company was exactly what she needed. Company from Jack. She knew by now that she could count on him.

"Company would be lovely. I can make some chili. I know it's late, but I haven't eaten."

"Now that you mention it, I'm starving."

"Good. It'll be ready when you get here." As she hung up the phone she realized that she was still smiling.

20 minutes later Erica heard a key turn in the lock and smiled at the ease with which Jack used the one that she had given him.

"Erica?"

"In here, Jack!" She smiled as he walked into the room, instantly glad to see him. And what a sight he was. Jeans and an old tee-shirt, nothing fancy. Just casual and gorgeous. Sometimes she found herself feeling more than a little guilty at the way she was feeling about the priest, but at the end of the day, she didn't see a priest. She saw Jack. And oh how she enjoyed seeing him.

"Something smells amazing." He walked over to the stove she was standing at and smiled that heart-melting smile, invading her personal space in that warm, innocent, sexy way that only Jack could do.

She turned to face him and found that they were standing mere inches apart. She stood tall and smiled at him for a moment before they both blushed and he took a step back. "I hope it's as good as it smells. It's my mother's recipe. Here," she lifted the spoon to his lips, "Taste."

He did as he was told and closed his eyes. "Oh, Erica. That is…" he licked his lips and Erica caught herself staring. "That is heavenly!"

She giggled and turned back to the stove. "Good. It's almost ready. We can wait in the living room until it is."

She took the arm he offered her and they made their way to the couch, which they snuggled up on. As Jack relaxed on the couch Erica propped her feet up on his lap and couldn't help thinking how lucky it was that neither of them seemed to have any concept of a personal bubble. His hands traced this lining of her jeans and he smiled. "How was your day?"

Her heart melted. The words were so simple but the meaning was so great. When was the last time she'd had someone take an interest in her day? Someone who would listen and comfort her? She couldn't even remember.

She traced circles around his shoulder. "My day. My day was…my day was a nightmare, actually." His face grew concerned. "No, it wasn't that bad. Sometimes I just get so tired of lying. To everyone. My coworkers, my boss, my son. You're one of the only people I can be honest with anymore."

He turned toward her and brushed her hair away from her eyes. "I know it's hard, Erica. I'm sorry."

She sighed and smiled. "It isn't any easier for you. How was your day?"

He laughed and sat back on the couch. "Let's just say that the afternoon was filled with some very interesting confessions."

She leaned in closer, laughing. "It would be wrong for you to share any of these said confessions…"

He leaned in inches away from her face, his eyes had a mischevious twinkle in them and his voice was deep and slow. "SO wrong." Was she imagining things? Was Jack flirting with her?

The unexpected intensity of the moment caught them off guard and they quickly pulled apart.

"The chili's probably ready if you want to…"

He jumped up. "…Right. Sure."

They both made a beeline to the kitchen in an effort to shake off the awkwardness that threatened to ruin the night. Food. Yes. Food would help...


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, here's chapter two! I was going to end the story here but I may continue it because I'm having a lot of fun with it and would really like to see this translate into something with the rest of the group. Enjoy! :]**

**

* * *

**

Half an hour later they were back on the couch, laughing at a story Erica was telling him about Tyler trying to drive the car when he was three. They sat in comfortable, happy silence for a few minutes while Erica grabbed a blanket and moved to the floor in front of Jack's spot on the couch.

"You know what I need? I need a drink." Erica hopped up and walked over to the cabinet on the edge of the dining room.

"I think that we both deserve a drink, actually." Jack was close behind her before she had even seen him get up.

"Father, I'm surprised at you." She laughed and winked at him, not missing his light blush.

He grinned. "I think the Lord would approve after the year we've been having."

She smiled and handed him a glass, filling it to the brim with red wine. She handed him the almost empty bottle and grabbed another one for good measure.

Settling back down on the couch she scooted in as close as possible without being too obvious with her intentions. She couldn't help wondering what she was doing. He was, after all, a priest. Father Jack Landry. But, like always, she seemed to forget that fact in favor of seeing Jack. And although he had never told her as much, her ability to see Jack for Jack was the reason that he loved being with her. She downed the wine in favor of stopping the over-analyzing that was ruining her night.

"Tell me a story." She asked as she ran her fingers over his bare arm.

"What?" His eyes were doing that twinkly thing that made her so weak in the knees.

"I want to hear a story, Jack. Make it a good one."

"I'm really not the best storyteller." He shifted on the couch, obviously a little shy. It was adorable.

She gulped down the last of her glass of wine. "But you're the cutest storyteller."

He blushed a bright red and tried to hide a smile as she poured herself another glass, topping off his half-empty glass as well.

"Okay. Um. Once upon a time…"

"Ooh, good. Once upon a time stories always have happy endings and I really, really need a happy ending tonight." What? He was the only one that was allowed to flirt a little?

He laughed a little and took her hand in his own. "I would never give you anything less, my dear."

He waxed poetically (and, okay, perhaps a bit awkwardly) about a beautiful princess named Erica and the noble fight that she helped to win. Thirty minutes later he was finishing up, an empty wine bottle on the floor and a fresh one open on the coffee table.

"Jack."

"Yes?"

"What about the prince?"

"What prince?" He was mindlessly tracing circles on the back of the hand he was holding.

"The prince that's required for Erica's happy ending."

"Oh, that prince." He smiled and nodded.

She scooted closer to him on the couch and he brushed his free hand through her hair.

"Well the prince is really the most important part, you see." His voice was low and melodic and she found herself getting lost in it. Again.

"Mmm Hmm." She leaned into his touch, thoroughly feeling the effects of drinking too much wine far too quickly. It was magical.

"The prince fought beside Erica the entire time, admiring her bravery, and her intelligence…her beauty."

She smiled with her eyes closed at the last word.

"And he hoped with all his heart that one day he would get the opportunity to know what it felt like to be with her."

Surprised and wondering if she had heard him correctly, Erica opened her eyes and met Jack's. They were searching each other, waiting for an indication of what to do. Erica leaned closer to him, running fingers along his jaw line. His hand found it's way to the back of her neck and the feeling of his skin on hers made her shiver. Had she been sober she would have been completely taken aback and scared of what was happening, no matter how much she craved a moment just like this one. But she wasn't sober, she was floating, and all she could feel were the sparks crackling between them.

"I think that Erica would want the same thing, you know."

He leaned in closer until they were an inch apart. "You think?"

And without wasting another second his lips were on hers, sparking, burning. She moved as close to him as she could get, running her hands through his hair and sighing. His hands ran down her back and then to her neck, soft and strong. Her tongue reached for his and she lost herself in the feel of his hands on her, the way he smelled, the way he tasted. After a moment they broke away. She rested her forehead on his, not willing to break contact with him.

She took a deep breath and tried not to lose the hazy feeling that was translating everything she was feeling into a deep, consuming warmth. He broke their silence, running his hands up and down her back.

"Erica…" "…Jack."

"I…" He looked her squarely in the eye, willing her to understand that he was serious, he was sure. "I don't want to go home tonight."

The surprise registered in her eyes but was quickly replaced by longing. "I don't want you to go home, Jack."

And they were together again. She pushed him back on the couch and he pulled her onto his lap, touching, tasting, wanting. He ran his hands, those strong, capable hands, underneath her shirt, relishing the feel of her skin. She pulled her shirt off and tossed it aside, holding his face in her hands for a moment while he admired her.

"Jack." His eyes met hers. "Put your hands on me."

His breath caught in his throat and he complied, tracing a line from her hips along her back to the clasp of her bra, releasing it surprisingly expertly considering his profession. He took his time feeling her breasts, slowly, savoring every touch, every feel.

Erica's head rolled back in agreement followed by a deep moan as she felt his mouth on her body. She fisted his hair in her hands as he tasted every part of her torso, causing her to writhe and gasp. In one fell swoop he moved Erica to lie on the couch, tracing kisses down her stomach until he got to her jeans, which he pulled off to reveal a gorgeous, long set of legs.

"Jack." was all she could manage to get out as his tongue drew circle along her bikini line, hands glazing her thighs before removing the last of her clothing and tasting her. She moaned and gasped as he did everything in his power to make her feel as good as was humanly possible. She grabbed onto the couch as she fought and surrendered to every rush of warmth she was feeling until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Jack." His eyes met hers.

"Erica." She sat up and kissed him, long and deep before pulling his tee-shirt off to reveal the perfect body that she had been longing to touch for over a year now. The body that she had known all along was capable of making her feel things that she didn't even know was possible. She sat in his lap and traced kisses along his neck, meeting him back at his mouth. Her hands unbuttoned his jeans and she knelt in front of him to take them off. Moving her hands along his legs she leaned in front of him and took him in her mouth, causing him to throw his head back and moan. "Erica. Oh, god. Erica." His hands grasped her hair and he fought every urge he had to let himself go completely.

Brushing her hair out of her face he pulled her back toward him, down onto his lap. Before either of them knew what was coming their bodies were moving in perfect rhythm, more perfectly than either of them had ever known. Sweet moans of "Jack" and "Erica" were the only sounds that either of them could hear as they gave in to the passion that had been burning for over a year. He moved faster and harder inside of her as she screamed and moaned and grabbed and touched his body with every ounce of passion she had inside of her. She felt unbelievably good and she couldn't seem to stop herself from saying his name. His hands held her tightly and he pulled her in closer, still moving with her. "Erica. I've never felt anything…" She cut him off with a kiss. "Jack. Sweet Jack." She brought her lips to his as they moved together in one final burst of emotion before they collapsed back onto the couch.

Sweat covered their bodies as hands and legs intertwined. He pulled her as close to him as he could get her and kissed her forehead.

"That was so…moving."

She smiled. Moving. That it was. "Jack. I can't do this without you. I want you to know that. I want you to be sure of that."

"I understand." He placed kisses along her forehead and pulled her in closer, breath grazing her cheek. After a moment he spoke. "Sometimes we forget."

She moved to look at him. "Forget?"

"Forget that the closest we can feel to God is when we love."

She smiled at him and closed her eyes, saying a silent prayer, one for strength and grace. One for courage and resilience. And one for love.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks so much for all the nice reviews! I decided to continue the story because I'm just really having a lot of fun with it. I need Jack/Erica in my life, especially after Tuesday's episode! I'll get into the meeting with Hobbes in the next chapter. Maybe I'll run it through Valentine's Day or something? Enjoy!**

* * *

A chill ran down Erica's spine, waking her up. She was naked and freezing under a tiny blanket. She furrowed her brow for a moment before the past seven hours rushed back to her in a flood of flashes. She suddenly realized the touch of Jack's arms around her, the scent of the musky cologne he always wore. She glanced over her shoulder to see Jack sleeping like a baby. If she were still glowing the way she was seven hours before she might have noticed how sexy he was when he slept or the way that his hair was adorably disheveled. But she wasn't glowing.

The heat of attraction and the glow of alcohol had worn off and Erica found herself wondering what the hell she had just done. She closed her eyes and tried to simplify the situation the way she'd been taught at the academy. The simplest solution is usually the most logical, the easiest to wrap your head around. She had slept with Jack. She had had unbelievably passionate, loving, amazing sex with Jack. She had had unbelievably passionate, loving, amazing sex with a priest. Her eyes flew open and she inwardly groaned.

Oh my god. How did she let this happen? She cared about Jack. She cared about him deeply. In the few spare seconds during the day that she wasn't worrying about Tyler, she was worrying about Jack. All she wanted was for him to be safe and happy. And now she was wedging herself between Jack and the vows he had sworn to uphold until death. How could she do that to him?

She slowly lifted his arm from around her waist and started to slip off the couch as quietly as possible before crashing to the ground in a very graceless-and very loud-pile. Jack startled awake.

"Erica? Are you okay?" He sat up, blanket barely covering him, and pulled her back up to the couch where she grabbed the spare blanket from the back of the couch and wrapped herself up in it.

"Fine. I'm fine. Just clumsy." She rolled her eyes and forced a smile.

"You're blushing." A small smile played on his lips.

"Yeah, well…"

He suddenly looked confused, as if he were just realizing something. "Where were you going?"

She glanced at the clock, 5:30, and stood. "I thought I'd jump in the shower. Try to get to work early."

The first beams of sunlight were beginning to form as Jack looked out the window. "Oh. Okay. That's probably a good idea." The smile was gone and his voice sounded serious and confused. Erica's heart broke into a million pieces. She couldn't pretend like nothing had happened last night, like nothing had changed.

She sighed loudly. "I wasn't going to get in the shower." She resumed her place next to him on the couch.

"What?"

"I wasn't getting in the shower. I just…I didn't know what to say to you. Jack, I feel terrible. I am so, so very sorry." She looked at her hands and fought the urge to apologize again before he had had the chance to speak.

His brow furrowed and he struggled to find something to say. He finally landed on a solid "What for?"

Her head shot up and she looked a little confused. "Jack, you're a priest."

He cocked his head to the side. "I hadn't noticed."

She tried to suppress a smile. "You know what I mean. You took vows that you intended to honor. And I got in the way of that. I got in the way of…God."

He was silent for a moment before speaking. "I made my choice, Erica." He took her hand in his own. "I made vows to God that I meant. But my entire world is changing. I've seen things this past year that I can't explain no matter how hard I pray, no matter how much I try. But I still believe. I still believe that God loves us, that God will be there for us." He paused. "If I can accept so much uncertainty, then I think that I should cling to the things that I am certain of. Things like you."

He brushed away a tear that she hadn't even known she'd shed and softly kissed her.

"The closest to God…" She whispered.

"The closest to God." He brushed a piece of hair from her face and she snuggled into his chest. Happily, she realized the glow was coming back.

"Jack?"

"Mmm?"

"I'm starving." She sat up to look at him.

"You know, so am I." He laughed and kissed her forehead.

She took his hand and jumped to her feet. "I mean, really starving. Pancakes starving."

He smiled a huge, Jack smile. "And sausage."

She closed her eyes. "Omelets."

He wrapped his arms around her. "Jelly. Lots of jelly."

Erica, still wrapped in her blanket, shuffled into the kitchen. Jack, finding his boxers, followed, grabbing at Erica as her laughter filled the house. He chased after her until they reached the kitchen, where she gave in and wrapped her arms around the beautiful man standing in front of her, unable to stop laughing.

"Hey, you."

He thought to himself that he'd never seen her this happy. This carefree.

"Hey, yourself." He kissed her forehead and grabbed the pancake mix out of the cupboard while she took the eggs out of the refrigerator.

"I'm supposed to meet Hobbes at 8 to talk about Anna's press conference on Friday. You coming with?"

He grabbed a muffin from the counter. "Sure. I've actually been thinking about that."

"Yeah?" She frowned as egg dripped onto the counter.

"No, it's nothing. I just…I was just thinking that if you could convince your partner to run an errand, something…get him out of our way for five minutes tops, Ryan would have a chance at grabbing the intel we've been needing."

"I'm already with you." She stirred a huge bowl of pancake mix. "Hobbes is already setting up a break in the security system with a remote operating system so that you can trigger it from far enough away that you won't be seen."

Jack tossed a piece of muffin into his mouth and nodded as they continued to put a rather impressive breakfast together. After a few moments Erica spoke.

"You know what?" Erica smiled and walked closer to him, pancake bowl still in hand.

"What?"

"It's awfully nice to have you around in the morning."


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone! Thank you so much for all the sweet reviews, it really means a lot. I know that I for one would LOVE to wake up to Jack in my kitchen! :] I was a little longer updating this short little chapter because I just couldn't get it right, but I ended up being pretty happy with it. I'm working on a Tyler/Lisa/Jerica chapter next, so stay tuned! Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**It was 7:45 when Erica and Jack stepped out of her police issued SUV outside of an abandoned warehouse that they sometimes used for a meeting place. It was closer to FBI headquarters than the basement they were used to and was fairly well hidden. Hobbes and Ryan were waiting inside with the plans for the press conference on Friday. Considering some of the other battles that they had all been through together, the press conference was no big deal at all, just a chance to get some intel while Anna was distracted. Still, it was always important to touch base and get a feel for where everyone's head was.

Erica tapped on the locked door and a moment later Ryan ushered them inside.

"Hey guys." She spoke.

"Erica. Jack." Hobbes nodded hello and handed them folders containing all of the information about the press conference that they had. "Friday should go smoothly. We're sticking with the plan. Erica's running security for Anna. She'll ignore the alarms that go off when Jack, who will be in the building next door, detonates the tiny security breech that I've set up. Here." Hobbes tossed Jack a remote control. "This will give Ryan and I a chance to get into the building long enough to find and copy the papers on the soldiers Anna's ready to place. Everyone solid?"

Everyone nodded. "Good."

"Okay. Well I guess we're set, then." Erica hopped off of the box she'd been sitting on and walked over to the laptop that was set up on the table, running some numbers with Ryan and remotely checking into the FBI database to check some names. Hobbes made his way over to Jack.

"So Father." He had that look. The look that Hobbes got when he knew something that you didn't know that he knew.

"Hobbes." Jack nodded.

"You know, I stopped by the church last night." He threw a piece of gum into his mouth.

Jack turned to face him, fighting the urge to look at Erica. "Really? And why would you do that?"

Hobbes shrugged. "Just making the rounds, thought I'd stop by and say hello."

"As you so frequently do?" Jack's voice dripped with sarcasm.

Hobbes shrugged. "Religion is very important to me, Father."

Jack let go a laugh. "Alright, Hobbes. What's your game?"

"Well, after I realized you weren't at the church I started to worry. All this business about Anna releasing new soldiers has caused unanswered phone calls to raise flags, you know. I called your cell and there was no answer, so I called Erica to see if she knew where you were."

Jack nodded uncomfortably. "I appreciate the concern."

"Mmm. Funny thing, she didn't answer either. So I went by her place to check things out. She had company. Looked a lot like your car, actually."

"Yeah, I…uh, I stopped by. I needed to talk to her." Truth. Not the whole truth, but the truth.

Hobbes nodded. "I figured as much. So I kept driving. Stopped to get a drink before driving home. One drink turned into a few, you know how it is, Father."

Jack nodded and rolled his eyes, praying for this conversation to be over. "If there's a point to this story I'd be very interested to know what it is."

Hobbes smiled. "Of course, Father. When I drove back by Erica's place on my home around 3, your car was still there.

Jack struggled for an excuse. "We were watching the news, fell asleep. It happens."

"Hmm. That it does." Hobbes laughed a little and smacked Jack on the back before he walked back to the table holding the plans to the conference. Jack waited a few moments before wandering over to the computer where Erica was.

She smiled when she realized he was standing over her. "Hey."

She was so beautiful. "Hey."

She placed a hand on his arm and pointed to the computer, telling Jack about a man she'd been tracking as a security threat to the 5th Column. He completely relaxed at her touch and happily fell into conversation. Out of the corner of his eye he noticed Hobbes raising his eyebrows at Jack, which Jack tried to ignore.

"Jack?"

"What?" He snapped his attention back to Erica.

She crossed her arms. "Okay. What?"

"What what?"

"What do you keep looking at? You're distracted."

"I'm not distracted." Jack, feigning innocence, did his best to focus completely on Erica and offered a small smile as an apology.

Erica's gaze followed Jack's and caught Hobbes mid-wink. She made her way over to where he stood without looking back at Jack.

"What's up, Hobbes?" She had her strong, determined, not-messing-around voice on. Hobbes thought it was incredibly sexy. Jack agreed.

"You tell me, Erica." He was still chomping on his gum with an amused grin.

She prayed she wasn't blushing, but his tone was insinuating something decidedly blush-worthy. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Right." Hobbes smiled at Jack.

"Okay, boys. What's going on?" She looked back and forth between them.

Jack was quick to respond. "Nothing." He shot a determined glance toward Hobbes. "Nothing is going on. Are we clear?"

Hobbes picked up his keys and jacket. "Whatever you say, Thornbirds."

He nodded to Ryan. "Later."

Ryan grabbed his coat. "I'll walk you out, man."

Watching Hobbes shut the door behind them, Erica turned to Jack. "You want to fill me in?"

Jack put a hand on Erica's elbow and pulled her to the side of the room. "Hobbes knows I was at your place last night."

"What? How?"

"He came by the church and…"

Erica interrupted. "Why would Hobbes be coming by the church? Or any church?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah. Who knows. Anyway, I wasn't there, so he called us both. We weren't answering, so he drove by your place to, I don't know, check things out."

"Really? That's kind of sweet, actually."

Jack rolled his eyes. "The sweetest."

She didn't seem to notice. "Well that doesn't mean anything. You've spent lots of nights over at my place."

"I don't think logic is high on the list for Hobbes."

Erica smiled. "Fair enough."

They both paused for a moment and Erica bit her bottom lip. It was her sub-conscious reaction to her nerves, Jack had seen it a million times.

He moved in closer and lowered his voice. "We don't have anything to worry about, Agent Evans."

She smiled and nodded. "Just the alien spaceship hovering above our city."

He smiled and shrugged. "Full of a species that only wants to harm us."

She inched in closer, just breaths away from his lips. "No big deal."

His lips brushed hers and she felt all the warmth and safety she had felt the night before come rushing back to her and she suddenly felt like Jack was right. They didn't have anything to worry about.

Neither of them noticed Ryan looking in their direction, turning away with a blushing laugh. _Those two. _He thought. _It was only a matter of time. _


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, loves! I'm sorry that this chapter took SO long, classes have been an absolute bitch this week. Almost midterms and all that. I also want to say THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU for all the reviews! They make my life and are so very sweet. I got into Tyler and Lisa a little bit in this chapter and dinner is the next chapter! It'll be up tomorrow. :]]**

**

* * *

**The week rolled on slowly and calmly. Erica had almost forgotten what it was like to spend a week without worrying. But since the second her lips touched Jack's she had felt calmer, happier…content. With Hobbes handling most of the technicalities for the press conference Erica had actually been able to spend her week working on old case files and even, miraculously, mostly telling the truth. In fact, the only strange thing in her week at all had been the strange little glances and secret jokes Hobbes and Ryan had been exchanging. She had chocked it up to boys being boys.

But the lack of stress hadn't even been the best part of the week. Oh, no. The best part of the week had been coming home every night to a house filled with the sounds and smells of Jack. The way that the house smelled musky and slightly like cinnamon, the way that he had to have every TV in the house on to make it sound like someone was talking, the way that he was incapable of leaving any nook or cranny of the house un-tidied. It was all becoming so normal, so comfortable. And Erica was only slightly worried that it was all starting to flood her senses a little too quickly.

She pushed her front door open at 5:45, desperately hoping that Jack would be there waiting for her. She saw him sprawled out on the couch watching a basketball game and smiled to herself. Luck was on her side tonight. The sound of three TV's blaring three different stations prevented him from hearing her when she walked in and she tossed her keys into his lap. He shot up and whirled around, smiling and relaxing when he saw her.

"Hey you."

She flopped down next to him on the couch, exhausted. "Hey yourself." She smiled. "I was hoping you'd be here when I got home."

"Yeah?" He scooted in behind her and starting rubbing her shoulders.

"Mmm. That feels amazing."

His voice was a deep whisper. "Good. You need to relax. Which is why I've got dinner going, I rented a movie, bought mint chocolate chip ice cream, and plan on spending the next 12 hours doing everything I can to make you feel good."

Erica melted into him. "That sounds like absolute heaven, Jack. Let me go change."

He kissed her forehead. "K. I'll go check on dinner."

She kicked off her shoes and ran upstairs to put something more comfortable on while Jack made his way to the kitchen to check on dinner. Which is why neither of them heard the door open.

"Who the hell are you?" Jack nearly dropped his spoon at the voice and whipped his head around, relaxing only minimally when he saw the face of the young man standing in front of him.

"You must be Tyl…" He was cut off.

"You're that priest. That priest that's been causing so much trouble speaking out against the Vs. Why the hell are you in my house, man?"

Jack cleared his throat and straightened his back. "You must be Tyler. And yes, I have spoken out against the Vs. I don't believe that they are everything they claim to be."

"Well I think that she would disagree, _Father_." Tyler spat the last word at Jack and pointed to the lovely young woman beside him.

"Tyler…" Her voice was sweet and calm. Jack, of course, knew who she was. She was one of their only allies in the war.

Before Jack had time to formulate a response he heard Erica's voice.

"I didn't ask what movie you got, ba…" She stopped speaking when she saw Tyler and Lisa, and a very tense Jack, standing in the kitchen.

"Ty? Hi, baby!" She walked toward him and offered a hug, which he promptly refused.

"What's this jerk doing here, Mom?"

Erica shifted on her feet. "Hello, Lisa. It's nice to see you again." Lisa nodded. "Ty, this is Father Jack Landry. I invited him over to help me go over some work files. Father Landry had made a lot of…contacts…over the past year and he's graciously offered to help the FBI out with some profiling work." And as an afterthought that served as a VERY thin veil, "...and to go over a movie, of, the Vs, um...arrival at the Vatican last month."

Jack rolled his eyes.

"This is bullshit, Mom! This guy has been trashing the Vs since day freaking one and you're suddenly interested in working with him?" Tyler put a hand on Lisa's arm and took a step toward the door.

"Tyler, that's enough." Erica's voice was stern. "I wasn't expecting you home tonight or I would have scheduled my meeting with Father Landry for another night."

Jack uncomfortably shifted his weight as he watched the homemade sauce he had spent an hour making burning on the stove. He was even more uncomfortable, however, with the ease with which lies were spilling out of Erica's mouth. It wasn't that he minded the lies themselves, much, but watching Erica lying to Tyler reminded him of the ways in which the past year had changed them all. A priest into a soldier, the most steadfast and honest mother he knew into…Erica spinning lies for Tyler. War changes us all. What made him most uncomfortable of all, however, were the subtle looks of realization that crossed Lisa's face as she looked around the room. A glance at the dinner on the stove, a glance at Jack's sweater slung over the back of the kitchen chair, a small look between Jack and Erica, the pair of wine glasses on the coffee table in the living room. Thankfully, Tyler seemed oblivious to everything around him...as usual.

"I thought that Lisa and I could eat here tonight before going back up to the ship. You know, spend some time with you. I should have called." He took another step toward the door and Erica stepped in front of him.

Jack spoke. "I should probably go, anyway. We can do this another time, Agent Evans." The formality felt strange coming out of his mouth.

"No." Erica's eyes were on Tyler and her face softened into a smile. "We can all eat together, Ty. It'll be a good chance for us to talk."

Lisa's hand intertwined with Tyler's. "We did come all the way down here, Tyler. We should stay for dinner."

Erica said a silent prayer of thanks for the influence that Lisa had over Tyler. She waited for an answer. Tyler sighed and nodded at Lisa. "Okay. We'll stay."

Erica looked toward Jack. "Great. I hope you'll join us, too?"

Jack nodded and looked back and forth between Tyler and Erica. "Of course." He turned towards the stove and began trying to salvage the dinner he had made, adding ingredients to make it fit for a table of four instead of two.

While Tyler and Lisa were distracted in the dining room Erica snuck up next to Jack. "Oh my god." She sighed.

"That about sums it up." Jack rolled his eyes and dumped some oregano into the sauce.

"Listen, just follow my lead. Steer clear of any V conversation if you can help it."

He looked at her and stopped stirring. "We'll be fine, Erica." He eyes told her that he so badly wanted to kiss her, hold her, make her feel safe.

Her smile told him that she understood. She ventured back into the living room.

"Do you always make work associates cook you dinner?" Tyler's words were dripping with sarcasm.

Erica played it cool. "Only the ones I really like."

"Mom, I don't get it. You keep telling me how you don't have anything against the Vs but you're working with one of the main leaders of the resistance. He's getting people killed, Mom. People like me and people like Lisa." Erica couldn't help thinking how afraid she was of the way Tyler had come to think of the Vs and the ones trying to protect people from them.

Erica bit her bottom lip. "Tyler, this isn't the place to discuss this."

"Then where is the place to discuss this, Mom?"

"Ty, listen. I meant what I said to you. I have nothing against the Vs." A look of uncomfortable deception was exchanged between Lisa and Erica. "But Father Landry has valuable information that could help lead us to people that are dangerous men. I'm just doing my job, sweetheart."

Tyler looked ready to fire his next argument when Lisa touched his arm. "Tyler, I can't find my bracelet."

He looked at her with confusion. "What?"

"My bracelet. I must have dropped it on the way in. Would you look outside and see if I dropped it in the driveway?"

With a furrowed brow he nodded. "Um. Sure. Of course." He kissed her on the cheek. "Be right back."

Lisa watched him walk to the door and waited for it to close before turning to Erica. "Erica, I am so sorry. I didn't know that he would be here."

Jack, having heard the door close, walked into the room.

"Lisa, this is Jack Landry. He's a member of the 5th Column and a dear friend." Erica put a hand on Jack's arm.

Jack extended his hand, which Lisa took. "It's very nice to meet you, Father."

"'Jack' is fine. Likewise, Lisa." He flashed one of his warm, put-you-at-ease smiles.

"Erica, are you sure it's a good idea for us to be here? I don't think that Tyler's going to back down. We only came here tonight because I wanted to let you know that there's been a change in plans for Friday night."

Jack and Erica looked at each other. "My mother won't be speaking. She's sending an ambassador in her place."

Erica nodded. "We don't need Anna, we just need a few minutes alone with her briefcase."

"Oh. Well, that shouldn't be a problem." Lisa looked toward Jack. "Dinner smells wonderful, Jack."

He smiled. "Thank you. It's an old family recipe."

She looked back and forth between the two of them. "I'm sorry that Tyler and I are interrupting the evening you obviously had planned."

Lisa smiled at the wave of nervousness that immediately came over the couple.

Erica shook her head. "It's really no problem, Lisa. We were just going to get some work done."

Jack nodded in agreement. "We can take care of it tomorrow."

Lisa smiled a genuinely, human smile. "Well I hope tomorrow affords you time to watch that movie."

Erica blushed wildly as Jack hurried back to the kitchen at the sound of the front door.

"Hey, babe. I don't see anything. You must have dropped it on the shuttle." Tyler put his arm around Lisa's shoulder.

She nodded. "I must have. We can look for it later. Right now I think we're ready to eat."


	6. Chapter 6

**YOU GUYS. You are the absolute best readers a writer could ask for. Your reviews are so great, I can't tell you how much I appreciate them. I intended this story to be a one shot but the support has just really made me want to continue. I'm having a blast with this story. **

**Note: I started this story before Jack was laicized, so I'm going to have him tell Erica soon. Also coming up: Hobbes has conversations with both Jack and Erica. I hope you keep enjoying it! :]]**

**Note 2: Has anyone else seen the interview about the season finale? Killing three people, what! I'm a little bit worried for my Jack! :[**

**

* * *

**Jack picked at his food and tried not to make eye contact with anyone. This had to be the most painfully awkward dinner of his life. Tyler kept shooting him looks, Erica kept shooting Tyler looks, Lisa couldn't stop looking back and forth between Jack and Erica, and Jack was trying not to look at anyone at all.

No one was speaking. No one had spoken for a good 15 minutes. It was getting unbearable.

Erica poured more wine into his glass and he said a silent prayer of thanks for small favors.

"I didn't know priests were allowed to drink, Father." Jack swallowed hard at the way that Tyler kept emphasizing his title. He was beginning to think that there was a reason for it. Well, at least someone was speaking.

"We do, on certain occasions, partake of wine, never to the point of intoxication." His mind flashed to a night about a week ago and he could still feel the warmth of wine rushing through his bloodstream as he and Erica gave in to passion. He choked on pasta.

"Jack, are you okay?" Erica patted him on the back and turned in her seat to face him. He waved her away to signal that he was fine.

"I'm okay. Something just went down the wrong way." He felt hot.

"You look flushed, Jack." Lisa smiled and took another bite of her food.

"Must be from the coughing." He was beginning to loathe this girl's attention to detail. Thankfully, Erica broke in.

"So, Ty. Tell us about life up on the ship." Erica could not possibly care less about "life up on the ship". The last thing in the world she wanted to do was sit around her dinner table and talk about all of the wonderful things the Vs were providing for Tyler. But at this point Erica was willing to get Tyler talking about anything that wouldn't start a fight.

"Oh, Mom, it's really great! You have to see some of this stuff to believe it. And the engine room! Oh, man." Tyler looked happy and Jack couldn't help smiling. He was an idiotic, self-absorbed, easily manipulated kid, but he was JUST a kid, and Jack liked to see him smile.

Lisa tuned Tyler out as she finished her dinner. She was worried about him. She was worried and guilty about what she was doing to him, and she was completely new to both emotions. She knew that for the most part it was the right thing to do, lying, that Tyler needed to completely trust the Vs in order to fool Anna, but a lover's heart doesn't care about such things. She only wanted to be honest with him.

Jack could see a look of sadness wash over Lisa's face every so often and he longed to talk to her. He knew that look. He had seen it on Erica's face far too many times. He had seen it in the mirror. It was the look caused by the pain of a deep desire to be honest and a nagging responsibility to lie. He caught her eye across the table and offered her a small smile. She smiled back. Jack had a way about him, that was for sure. One look from those trusting, sweet eyes and he simultaneously broke your heart and lifted your spirits. Lisa liked him. She trusted him.

"…well did you?"

Jack snapped out of his haze at Tyler's voice. "I'm sorry, did I what?"

Erica furrowed her brow in concern and touched Jack's knee under the table.

"I asked if you knew that the Vs are interested in spreading your religion to their people. Or at least learning about it. I bet you didn't know that." Tyler's eyes bore a hole into Jack.

Jack gritted his teeth for a moment while he struggled to find a response. "I know that because of requests made by the Visitors I'm endanger of losing my job for preaching what's on my heart, something that my God would never ask me to repress." Jack's voice was strong and calm, certain.

Erica brought a hand to her forehead in preparation for what she knew was coming.

"What do you know about anything? You don't know them! You _deserve_ to be fired. No one wearing that collar should be speaking out against people who have done as much for us as the Vs have." Tyler was red in the face with anger.

Lisa put a hand over Tyler's. "Tyler. I think that's enough. We should go."

Erica's head shot up. "You haven't even finished eating!"

"I think we should go, Erica. It was very good, thank you." Lisa stood.

"She's right, Mom. We're out of here. We don't have to sit here and listen to this."

Jack opened his mouth to speak, suddenly angry at the injustice of this entire visit, but before he could Erica's voice interrupted.

"Tyler." Her voice was raised. "I'd like to speak to you. Alone. Now."

As far as Jack and Lisa were concerned it was a toss up whether Tyler would talk back or actually follow Erica, but he stood and followed her into the living room. Lisa sat back down and Jack could see Erica run a hand over his hair and smile a small smile.

"I just think it would be best if Tyler and I go." Lisa's voice was completely without expression and Jack found it unsettling. He found it inhuman.

He nodded. "I understand, Lisa. I understand about it all."

"Excuse me?" She looked confused.

"I know what it's like to lie to people that you love, to lie to protect someone. It's a painful burden." He touched her hand across the table.

Neither of them said anything for a moment until Lisa stood. "Lying to someone you love, it's difficult. But it's a small comfort to know that we aren't alone."

Jack nodded and watched Lisa walk to the living room to take Tyler's hand. She hugged Erica goodbye and Erica kissed Tyler, that look of sadness on her face that she got every time he left.

Jack waited for the door to close before walking into the living room. "You okay?"

Erica's back was to him and it took him a moment before he realized that she was crying. His heart shattered into a million pieces.

"Hey! Hey, there." He enveloped her in his arms and she melted into a sad, weepy puddle. He ran his hands over her hair and whispered soft it's okay's into her ear. Her hands clutched his shirt and softened as her breathing calmed. After a moment she looked at him.

"It's always so _hard_. It's always so _hard_ with him. He was this tiny, small little guy that used to run around the living room with planes and trucks and toy cars. He would ask me to read him stories and tuck him in and…he's gone. I lost him and he's not going to come back." Her voice was steady but she sounded broken.

"Erica…" He didn't know what to do for her, so he just kept holding her.

"I'm sorry, Jack." She wiped her eyes and tried to pull herself together.

He grabbed her hand as she tried to walk toward the kitchen. "Hey. No way. You don't _EVER_ say that to me. I want to see you when you're up and I will _always _want to be there when you're down."

She felt like she was on the verge of crying again. For so long she had fought to be Erica Evans. Strong. Stoic. Tough. And most importantly, oh, most importantly of all, Independent. She could take care of herself without question. Sometimes she forgot that being able to take care of yourself didn't mean that you had to live life by yourself. Everyone needed someone. She needed Jack.

She threw her arms around his neck and kissed him, not bothering to be gentle. She poured everything she was feeling into that kiss. Every spark, every ounce of gratitude, of devotion…of love. She wanted him to have it all. He brought his hands to her face and she slowly pulled away.

She had a mischevious glint in her eye and her voice was light. "It's only 8, you know."

He grinned and ran his fingers underneath her shirt until he touched skin. "Early, really."

She leaned in until her mouth was barely touching his ear. "I really have all night to have my way with you."


End file.
